Teenagers
by nella09
Summary: What would you do if you got the chance to be a teenager again?
1. Free

Chapter 1: I'm Free

She just couldn't believe this. Could this be a dream; it just has to be. She look at her arms and the people around her to be sure she's wasn't seeing things. She pinched her cheek. 'Yup, this is real.'

What is this weird feeling? We're teenagers again. We're legally no longer married or in a sense never were. I watch how he yells at her to turn us back. To turn back where he's married to me again. She just laughs and say how she can't, that we just have to wait a full year. A full year to be a teenager.

"I'm free." I say uncontrollably. He looked at me shocked and hurt.

"What do you mean Chichi?" He walls up to me. He's hurt, almost scared to touch me. Without caring I pull his face to mine and kiss him in front of everyone. With that I run and jump off the 4 story balcony.

Everyone just watches in shock, and nobody notices the tears running down Goku' face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Just a random idea. The other fanfic will be back soon. Hope you enjoy.

Wow a full year *evil laughs*


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2: what to do

What's going on here? This weird lady comes out of nowhere with Whis. When she walked up to us laughing I felt something I rarely felt. Fear. Then suddenly we became younger. When she told us we were teenagers and no longer married I just panicked.

I wouldn't mind the whole teenage part but what really worried me was my marriage to Chichi. My Chichi, the most important person in my life. Besides my sons and granddaughter.

"I'm free." Hearing those words felt like a stab to my heart. What she meant by that? Was she not free with me? Why are these emotions are so overwhelming? Soon she pulled me into a kiss then ran off. Watching her leave just broke me. The tears running down my face burned.

"Dad?""Technically he doesn't have that title anymore."

My rage just skyrocketed the moment the bitch spoke. Blindly I attacked the source of that laugh. Before I knew it my world went black.

Once I woke up I noticed I was laying in one of CC rooms. I was alone, thankfully. Yet what recently happened came back up to mind. The tears returned full force.

"Why? Why Chichi? MY CHICHI!" My energy just exploded. That's it! I'm gonna look for my Chichi and we'll going to marry again. This time I do it where there's no way she could say no.

With that in mind I got out of bed and flew out the window. First thing I need to worry about to do this right is I need money and a change of clothes. I'm going to everything to impress her.

Time to look for something to get money. It's not crop season, so what should be my next best bet. Just as I was walking through the streets a crowd caught my attention. A street fight. Perfect! Just what I needed. Chichi might not approve, but it's easy money.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the underground**

It's been a whole month since that day. After the street fight, which I won, I sought out where Chichi was. Turns out she was just fine. She was spending the nights at Gohan's for the moment. I still feel scared to approach her, so I asked Gohan and Piccolo to keep a watchful eye on her. When they ask why I couldn't I, all I could do was breakdown and cry. I was just extremely low and didn't think she would actually want to see me.

During the first month, I fought in many street fights to earn quick cash. I even changed my clothes. No longer did I feel like representing that Turtle school or any school. I finally understood why Chichi made me wear different clothes. I traded my fighting gi for a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt (almost like my weighted shirt), military combat boots, and fingerless gloves. You could say I didn't look like myself, almost relaxed.

Tonight, as I walked the streets for another fight a man walks up to me. "You must be him?" I gave a confused look. "The out of the blue new talent. What you say you work for me. Like, be my new fighter."

"I'm listening."

The guy took me to what looks like an abandoned warehouse. When we entered there were bright lights. A loud voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the bloodshed!"

I looked at the guy next to me and ask what is this place. "It's an underground fighting stadium. Rules are simple. Don't get killed, knock the other person out. Give the people a show. Also, the winner gets a buck load of cash."

"What! I can't do this! It's not right."

"Just do it for the money. I've seen your street fights. You only do the ones that worth a lot of doe." He's right. "Just do a few fights. Like 2 or 3."

"Fine, but no more than 2."

..

After 2 nights of fighting, I thought I made enough money to impress my Chichi. During my off day, I went about the city. Trying to find a perfect place to bring Chichi. Maybe her favorite restaurant, or maybe a movie and try not to sleep through it. I even went looking for the perfect gift to give her. Even what I wear and say to her.

Just as I walked around the corner, I bumped into someone. It brought me out of my thoughts and who I saw made my heart stop. It was her but looked different. Yet no matter what I always will recognize those beautiful eyes.

"Hey… Chichi." I must sound so nervous.

"Goku?" she had a confused look.

"Yeah, it's me. Um... how it's been?"

"Ok, I guess."

Better to ask her now while she's here. "Um... would you be interested in going on a date? Like with me." I looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Are you okay Goku?" You don't seem like yourself."

I felt almost defeated and turned away from her. "Never mind. You probably don't even want to see me." Just as I was about to walk away, I heard her.

"I'll go on a date with you."

Without thinking I grabbed her in a happy hug. "You mean it." I felt her nod. "Ok." Slowly pulling away. "Tomorrow night, let's meet here. Maybe at 6?" She smiled and nodded.

"Can't wait." With that, we went our ways for now. Unbeknown to me I was being watched. I'm just too happy that she said yes. Now where to take her. Oh, I'm going to need to dress how she likes. And buy her flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Date**

As I put on a pair of blue jeans Bulma walked in. if I wasn't there when it happened, I would have been shocked seeing her as a teenager. Thanks to her I don't think I would be able to be in my own home alone.

She gave me a weird look. "What?"

"You sure dressing too casual for your date?"

"Well, it's all I have that fits." I said as I pull over a band tee. Not like I listen to the music; it just caught my eyes.

"If you were to ask, I could have given you money from the start, and you could have gotten a suit." She shakes her head. As I put on my black combat boots on, she walks over to me. "Did you get the thing?" I nodded as I placed a small package in my pocket. "And where are you going after?"

I looked away. "None of your business B. Well look at the time, gotta go."

…

As I tried to figure out which outfit to wear Videl walked into my room. "Someone's nervous."

"You would too if you were in my shoes. Getting another chance to start over. And with him no less. And you should have seen him, it was so cute."

Day before

I finally got away from Piccolo and Gohan's watchful eye. How dare they! I was stepping out in my new outfit. A short sleeveless blue dress, a pair of black flats, and my hair loose and free. Just as I walked around the corner, I bumped into him.

If wasn't for his hair and those deep black eyes. What surprised me was he wasn't wearing his gi, he even looked comfy. "Hey… Chichi." He sounded so nervous. It's really him.

"Goku?" After an awkward greeting, he surprised me by asking me on a date. Is this really Goku. "Are you okay Goku? You don't seem like yourself."

He turned from me and what he said next hurt me. I just couldn't let him go. I grabbed his hand quickly. "I'll go on a date with you." After we decided where to meet and time he walked away, I just couldn't stop smiling. Oh, this is just so amazing. Before I knew it Gohan and Piccolo caught up to me. "He asked me out!" They looked in shocked as I cheered and almost jumped in excitement.

Almost 6

As I turned the corner I started to wonder if Bulma was right. Once I got to the corner I just waited. Then suddenly a red car pulled up and out the passenger side came out an angel. She was wearing a red dress, her long locks hugging her shoulders. A hint of makeup. I couldn't help but just stair then I felt underdressed.

"Goku?" I think I died and went to heaven.

"So, want to watch a movie or eat at a restaurant?" I looked at the ground nervous.

"A movie sounds nice."

"What you want to watch?" As we walked, I was tempted to hold her hand. "I heard there was a good romance showing. I think it was called Angel something."

She just stopped and looked at me confused. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." We continued walking.

"You mean to tell me he has a girl, and she's a looker. Follow her for now. Wait for my single."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Weird**

After being turned to teenagers, seeing Chichi run away and Goku's break down, I and Vegeta wonder what we were going to do. He said just do everything as nothing happened, but that felt wrong. That night we couldn't sleep, too much to think about.

"Hey! Stop it!"

What was that? I got out of the bed and walked to where I heard the noise. Come to find out it was in Trunks' room, and what I saw was funny. Vegeta was playing video games with Trunks and Goten. There was a pile of junk food everywhere.

"Did I miss something?"

"Shut it, woman! I'm showing these brats that I so can beat them in this stupid video simulation!"

"Video game, dad." Trunks turn to me. "You want to play mom?"

The rest of the night was me vs Vegeta in street fighter.

Come morning my dad told me how he thinking of signing us to local colleges as students. That's a crazy idea. Like why do I have to go back to school? Even Vegeta thought so and then went to the GR.

…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Bulma.

"I can't turn super sayian at all!"

"What the hell! I have to find out if Goku is the same way. Maybe Ms. Dim did turn us teenagers and took away everything we gain but kept our memories."

"It wouldn't be fun if you had your powers." We both finally noticed Ms. Dim in the room. "Don't worry. I made sure the earth won't be endangered for the time everyone is a teenager." With that, she disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the talk**

The actual movie was boring but was worth it to see all the faces Chichi made. After the movies, she was grabbing my left arm as we walked out, and trying to decide where to go next. As we walked the streets, I got grave and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She smiled and I couldn't help smile back.

We finally decided to walk into the restaurant I started feeling nervous again. As we were seated and waited for our waiter, I just couldn't take my eyes off her. She made the cutest expression every time she looked at me and turned away. She had the cutest blush. It made me happy. When the waiter came and took our order Chichi was shocked, I only order a meal big enough for one human. She gave me a worried look.

"Goku are you ok? Don't you want to actually get enough to fill you up? Is everything alright? Are you eating enough?"

"Calm down Chi. I'm fine. Today is not about me. Besides I could eat later. I remembered how embarrassed you get when I eat a lot when we're out."

"Goku I mean it!" Oh no! She getting mad.

"Chi I told you it's about you." I looked away feeling my cheeks burn up. "I just… I… I just wanted to… to… to empress you." There I said it. I wonder how she's reacting. I'm too scared to look.

"… to empress you."

Oh my. My Goku is just too much. Here I thought I got another chance to be like any other girl my current age. But I always was happy how things turned out.

I was so moved that happy tears started to come out. When the food came out, I could tell he was trying so hard to stay in control as he ate. He really did mean it.

As we ate, we tried small talk about the month. That's when I found out what he did to get money to take me out on this date. As we waited for the check, he seems to be even more nervous. "Goku?"

"Chichi. I love you." I was thrown off guard for a moment. "And I was thinking if you would… if you would." He got on one knee in front of me. He opened a small box and inside was the most beautiful ring I ever saw. "If you would marry me?" He flashed me his famous smile and I felt my heart stop.

I just threw myself at him and kissed him. "Yes! A MILLION TIMES YES!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: kidnapped**

As we walked to Gohan's we were stopped by a frustrated Bulma and Vegeta on a motorbike. "Kakarot we have a problem."

"Can it wait till tomorrow Vegeta?" I said as I held Chichi closer and walked pass the two.

"But listen Goku, it's important!" I just ignored Bulma. "You can't turn super sayian!" I kept walking.

"I already know." I could hear the shock in everyone's gasps. But I kept walking with _my_ Chichi.

Gohan's home

As we sat and talked with our sons about how we were going to marry. It was starting to feel like a dream. Till Chichi brought up the whole super sayian thing. I told her how I just knew because when we were turned to teenagers, I felt myself get weaker.

3 days

As I entered the stadium for my next fight, I felt uneasy. I kept reminding myself it's for Chichi, a few more fights won't hurt. Then I asked myself are am I doing for her or for the fun of the fight? Maybe both, who knows.

"Don't worry pretty lady, we won't hurt you. After all, you're too big of a prize."

After the 2nd match, Mr. J came up to me. "G my boy, that was amazing. But come on, why can't you stay longer with us. Maybe even go pro." I shook my head and continued watching the current match. I was already thinking about how I was going to end my next match. Then suddenly I felt a pain shot through me.

'Chichi?'

I looked around in a panic. Why did I feel that she was close? Then Mr. J spoke again.

"Why just do a couple more fights? Or you could work for me full time." There he goes again. I only did that once and that's when I found out how he wasn't a good person. I would never hurt anyone; thank goodness I didn't have to. "Come on, it pays more than these fights." I tried to ignore him. "You'll be able to afford it all for your lady friend." I looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you say?" I felt my blood boil when he grinned at me.

"Nothing. Just think someone like would have lady friends that you're trying to empress."

With that, I left the warehouse and tried to locate Chichi's Ki. Since turning to a teen, it has been hard, but I try as hard as possible but can't find her. Well time to make a few calls.

…

"What you mean she's gone! How is that even possible!" I was fuming. How in the world did she get pass Gohan, Piccolo, AND Goten? I should be empress, but not right now. "Gohan GET HERE NOW!" With that, I almost broke the phone in my hand as my rage raised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Surprise**

It felt like forever when Gohan finally arrived; on top of that Piccolo and Goten were with him. "What are we going to do dad?"

"Yeah, dad! What happened to mom?"

"Calm down Goten. So Gohan, could you tell me if you can locate your mother?" He nodded as he closed his eyes to focus.

"Mom's close by, but she seems weak for some reason." This isn't good. Since I couldn't really much, I had to rely on Gohan to locate Chichi. After a while, we came to an abandoned building across the river. I didn't want to use up un-needed energy so I asked the boys to help me to the floor Chichi was located. It didn't take long since she was in the penthouse of the building. When we landed all the lights turned on, and out came Mr. J.

I couldn't believe it, then again maybe I can. Gohan whispered who was he. I sadly told him that he's kind of my boss. And how I'll explain later. "Mr. J, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing G. Just wanted to make an offer you can't refuse." He singled to one of his guards to come closer. When he did, he was holding Chichi. She looked beaten up and clothes were torn. How the hell did they catch her off guard? Something isn't right. Chichi isn't the type to be outmatched.

Soon another guard came out from the shadows. But something was off about this one. "So G I don't think you actually recognize me. And for that, this makes things easier." This new guy spoke, and when he did it sent a chill down my spine. "Then again, I don't believe we met, in this reality." Now, this was getting interesting. "So let me interduce myself. You know me in this reality as Bulma."

This shocked me, and I could tell it shocked my sons and Piccolo. As I looked closer, I could start seeing some similarities. The blue hair and eyes should have been a dead giveaway. And the energy surrounding him was almost exactly like Bulma's. "So, what is it that you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Then again I got to remind myself just how stupid you are in this reality too. Well you see, I want to kill you."

"Why?" I started to get frustrated the more I saw the other guard hurting Chichi. Yet I was trying to stay calm.

"You're the reason my earth was destroyed. So, I want to return the favor."

"How did I do anything to you? I basically don't even know you!"

"Say what you like but it won't change the outcome of the situation. Let's start small, shale we." He looked over to Chichi. "Let's kill her first."

The moment I saw the guard pull out the knife everything went black as I let my rage consume me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What to do**

The next thing I knew it I was in a room. 'What in the world happened? One minute I was enraged by a male Bulma and next thing I knew everything went black.'

I then sat up and looked around, and what I saw made me somewhat happy. I spotted Chichi sitting on a chair next to my bed. She was sleeping and I really didn't want to wake her. I was about to get out of bed when she opened her eyes. For a good minute, there was silence. My voice cracked as I tried to speak. "Hey Chichi."

Without warning, she lounged from the chair to hug me. For a moment I was stunned till I relaxed and hugged her back. "Goku! Are you ok?" I held her tighter.

"I'm fine Chichi, and yourself?" She pulled away slightly and nodded. So filled with joy I pulled her in for another hug and kissed her forehead. She giggled and then I kissed her lips. It felt like time froze as I enjoyed her presence, and took comfort in her warmth. I was so deep at the moment that when I heard someone cough, I was slightly sad. I really didn't want the moment to end.

When I looked up it was Vegeta, and he seemed more pissed than usually. We followed him down the hall to another room. In this room, chained to a chair, was the male Bulma. I could feel my rage building up again. Till Chichi hugged my right arm. "Kakarot, we have a problem. He didn't come alone." With that, he pulled back the curtains to reveal a very petite female. "She was in the penthouse while you were fighting. She still won't say anything."

I walked up to the female. When she looked up to me she began to cry. I was about to ask what's the matter till she spotted Chichi. Those tears became angry yelling. "How dare you! How dare you follow me to this dimension! I thought we killed!" She was about to attack her till Vegeta grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me! She's the reason the earth was destroyed! She's the one who told that MONSTER to kill everyone!"

"Explain yourself, woman. Or I'll burn your arm off." She looked at Vegeta in complete shock.

"Fine, I'll tell you but keep _them_ away from me." Me and Chichi stepped into the hallway as Vegeta and Bulma hear the female's story. When Bulma came to tell us, she looked completely horrified.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said both you and Chichi came to earth and was being taken care of by Bokusā. In their dimension, alien trades were a daily norm, well till something happened. Bejīta says that Goku was a wanted man, and if they didn't turn him in than the earth will be destroyed. They tried to have Goku go easy but their Chichi tried to kill the people taking Goku. Chichi was killed and Goku destroyed the planet himself."

Me and Chichi couldn't believe our ears, yet it was Chichi would spoke first. "You sure you can believe what she says? Also, how did they survive the earth being destroyed?"

"I'm not sure, and I too don't truly believe them." Just then Vegeta came to the door. "So, did she tell you a different sorry? Or did she seem off to you as well?"

"That was too easy, and she seems to be lying. Something doesn't add up. Maybe we have to wait for the other one to wake up." Just then Ms. Dim and Whis showed up.

"Oh no, how did they get here?" Ms. Dim shook her head. "This isn't good."

"Do you think you can tell us what happened in their dimension?" Whis looked down at her.

"I could, but this will take me a bit. Keep an eye on them. Just don't let _him_ get away." We nodded and just like that she disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Lie and Truth**

It was like another day, my family enjoying our new life on earth. So glad I was able to reach Bokusā, and he accepted my request. Usually, he would try to kill me. But today was such a wonderful day, and Chichi was playing with our sons. They look so happy, but I could feel something is going to happen. Just as I walked over to Chichi our youngest son looked up to me. When I finally reached them everyone was full of smiles. Well, until there was a heavy gust of wind. We covered our eyes and that's when we hear it, the sound of a helicopter.

"Kakarot! We come to get you!" There's Bokusā again. I hope it's a good nature visit, instead of his usual trying to kill me type visit. He then landed a few feet from us. I then noticed he was tossing a ball in his hands. "I think I got it right this time, _dear friend_." I don't like the sound of that. The way he says that only means something bad is going to happen.

"Chichi, boys, get away from her." They ran behind me as he continued walking toward us. "What do you want B?"

"Just wanted to test out my new toy is all." I'm starting to get really nervous. "Just hold this for me." He handed me the ball, but I didn't take it. "What about you Gohan? Don't you want to play?" He was about to move forward, but Chichi grabbed him time. "What about Goten, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." This time I had to hold Goten back.

"Get out of here."

"How about you play with my new toy, or you leave the planet. Remember our deal, test my inventions or leave earth." I was hesitant to take the ball from his hand or just leave. After all, it's very hard to find a planet my family could live on. Just before I could decide Chichi grabbed my arm. I looked down at her, and she shook her head. I then was about to leave until I noticed Goten wasn't next to us.

When I realized what he was doing it was too late. He grabbed the ball from Bokusā and before I knew it, he collapsed. I ran up to him and tried to shake him up. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON!"

"Nothing at all, then again I was hoping it would explode. But that was still better than nothing."

"WHAT IS THAT BALL?!"

"I like to call it 'Alien Trap'. Pretty good, don't you think?" I was just in shock. Did he just kill my son? Chichi was next to us by now and was checking Goten. When she looked up at me there were tears sliding down her cheeks.

I was on the verge of ripping his throat out till he held out the ball in front of him. "Why would you do this?"

"Because I just don't like you. Also because I would like to make more money in the galactic market. So, a win-win in my book." I was about to attack him till he held out the ball again. "How bout this, leave within the next three days are I'll let the rest of you live." He then looked down at my wife. "I would hate to kill an unborn child. What am I saying? I would just love to kill every one of your family members till it's only you left." He laughed as he walked away.

How could he do this? "Dear, maybe we should contact your brother. This is getting out of hand." Maybe she was right, but I haven't spoken to Raditz since the wedding. But I have no choice now, hopefully, he's in a good mood when I call. I really can't rick the life of my family or my unborn child.

3 days have passed

Just as I thought, that too proud of a sayian wouldn't leave. The closer I got his home the more excited I became. I just can't wait to get that beast under my uncontrol. I'm ready to leave this damn planet. I then looked over to my puppet, she's so loyal till the end. But one day I will have to destroy her too. After all, I can't really trust any of these sayians.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Destroyed**

I can't believe him, my brother couldn't help us. What made it worse was that tomorrow would be day 3, and _he'll_ be coming. For once I chose to do what my earth family taught me. I decided to pray that my wife and son will be safe tomorrow, and I'll be the only one hurt.

The next morning I was so uneasy, that once everyone woke up I hugged them tightly. "Whatever happened today just remember I love every one of you." Gohan and Chichi were confused by my words yet they had tears in their eyes. They told me they love me also. As we ate we could feel that _he_ was coming.

…

I have no idea how, but I was surrounded by the bodies of my son and wife. To top it off _he_ was laughing as I held my wife and cried. How could he do this? What in heavens did I do to him to deserve this? As I got up he walked up to me.

"So tell me Kakarot. Are you going to give it to me peacefully or do I have to kill you, too?" That smoke he used has weakened me and I feel like I could pass out. "Guess I'll just kill you too." Before I knew it, everything went black, I felt a sharp pain to my chest.

…

The sky was purple and yellow clouds. What surprised me more was that in front of me stood my boys and wife. How is that possible? And in her hands was a baby. What's going on? Before I could speak someone kept telling us to move in line and hurry up. We then wherein a building with a large being looking over a desk. "So you must be the sayians I've heard about. Well, welcome to the afterlife. By my records, Goten, Gohan, Chichi, and that infant will go to heavy. But you, Kakarot, are going to hell."

"NO! I WON'T BE APART FROM MY FAMILY AGAIN!"

"Calm down, I was just kidding. But I do need you to step to the side, someone would like to speak to you." And just like that, a strange woman appeared.

"Well, this is unexpected." She looked surprised, and so did I. "Well Goku. Oh, wait. That's not your name here, is it?" I shock my head. "Ok. So Kakarot?" I nodded. "I need your help somewhere else. Do you mind coming with me?"

"I'm not leaving my family."

"Fair enough. I can take you all. Um… what is the girl's name?" I then looked to the child in my wife's hand.

"What should we name her?" Chichi then looked to the lady. "Ms, are you going to revive us." The lady nodded her head. "So, I give you the honor of naming our little girl." The lady smiled, and suggested Angel. "Oh, I like that name, what about you dear?" I nodded in agreement. With that our surrounding disappeared and we appeared in front of a couple that looked almost like us.

"These are a different dimension of yourselves. This is Goku," pointing to the one who looked like me. "This Chichi," pointing to the one who looked like my wife. Before neither of us could reply Gohan walked up to the taller male behind _us_. "Oh, where's my manners. That's Gohan and he's holding his daughter, Pan. And the young boy to his right is Goten. But before we go any further there's the problem with him." She pointed to the person in a chair in a room. And when I saw who it was pure rage rushed through my veins and I walked up to him. Before I reached him out came _her_. Oh, this isn't a good idea. If they're both here then there's going to be trouble. I slowly backed away from them and held my Chichi in my arms.

It seems everyone was watching me and before I could speak a short man walked towards us. "Kakarot." Me and the other version of me answer. "Damn it." The male pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I have to say this, but, Goku we need to talk." Now I get why this lady called me Goku when she first saw us.

"Sure Vegeta." Goku then looked to me and then to his Chichi. "Chichi, don't leave Gohan side again." She nodded, and Goku followed this Vegeta person.

…

"Kakarot what are we going to do about this?"

"We'll lets ask them what they knew, and go from there."

"Not that you marron." I looked at Vegeta confused. "I'm talking about being teenagers."

"We could ask Ms. Dim to change us back." He shock his head, but he at least didn't say anything.

With that, we walked back to the others and what I saw just took my breath away. Chichi was carrying the baby the other Chichi was holding. And both of our sons were talking and laughing together. As I walked up to them, my Chichi was the first to notice me approaching. She looked very excited as she spoke to me.

"Look Goku! Isn't she just adorable? Kind of makes me wish we had our own daughter." With that comment, her face went from happy to sad. She then had tears in her eyes. "But once we become our original ages there'll be no way I'll be able to have another child." And then she began to cry; it just broke my heart. Maybe we could try while we're still teenagers, if that's even possible.

That's when I noticed the other Chichi walking towards us. With a slight gesture, Chichi handed the baby back to her mother. The baby then began to cry. What's going on? Then the woman gave Chichi back the child and she stopped crying. I couldn't help but laugh, and it seems the other me couldn't help either. The other Chichi was sad yet looked slightly happy. "She wasn't able to be born in our dimension." Me and Chichi both looked at her, and then at the other me. "I died when I was still pregnant." From the look they bother gave it was easy to see they were telling the truth.

My Chichi hugged the other Chichi, and they both began to cry. I really didn't know what to do. "Maybe you guys should get some rest. Tomorrow is another day." Said Bulma. The other me looked at her suspiciously. "Is something the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"I apologize, I just don't trust humans after what happened."

"I understand." Before she could say anymore my Gohan suggested that the other us could stay with him. The other me still looked uneasy but agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Update Notice: **Too Hot, Not Anymore, and Uncle Raditz will be continued next month. Yet, Uncle Raditz will be ending with chapter 3. Teenagers is still on hold until September. Torch, Afterlife, and Therapy Session will be updated soon.

**Coming Soon: **Yamcha and Tien Fanfics. A Yamcha spotlight, Rising, will be posted this week. It's already written and just need to type and post. A total of 3 chapters. Working on another fanfic, (possible name, but can change) Broken Leg. This will either begin right after I have updated other fanfics or somewhere in the middle.

**Other information: **If you would like to keep update on future projects, projects that are returning or going to stop, and more you can follow me on Twitter at queenshadow

Thank you for your patience and support. If have any questions can leave a comment or DM me, your choice.


End file.
